


Wet

by vesper_house



Series: Morning Comes [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I Love You All, M/M, Shower Sex, inspired by leaked BvS ultimate cut, the day when fandom turned into a bunch of thirsty heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they get squeaky clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> June 13, 2016. Everything's changed: [click](http://powerdadbatman.tumblr.com/post/145863664459/dicapriyos) [click](http://powerdadbatman.tumblr.com/post/145901497449/braveserena-dicapriyos)
> 
> This was very quick, so I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> If you're wondering, I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVMcIEPZ9YY).

Clark does not even have to strain his ears to know that Bruce is getting closer. The billionaire has just finished his morning jog, so it is only natural for him to take a shower afterwards. The fact that it is currently occupied does not seem to bother him at all.

“Morning,” Bruce says when he enters the bathroom. The greeting does not sound very cheerful – getting up early is always a torture for him.

“Good morning, marshmallow,” Clark says too loudly, too obnoxiously happy. His grin probably shines with its own light. Bruce gives him a look that could slay thousands of villains at one blow, then shakes his head with disapproval. “How was my snuggle muffin’s run today?” Nothing like a hearty dose of good old teasing before breakfast. Bruce looks like he is about to pop a vessel.

“Stop it,” he groans while taking off his gym clothes.“I haven’t even had my coffee yet.”

“Killjoy.” Clark soaps his chest generously, fully aware that Bruce is watching him out of the corner of his eye. Pretending not to notice is more fun though. Water mixed with foam runs down Clark’s massive body, making it look like it was chiseled from marble. He turns his head up to face the stream and smiles in a state of pure bliss. Models from shower gel commercials got nothing on him. After a while Bruce’s big, warm hands slide up and down his wet back. Clark leans into the touch with a satisfied purr. They stay like that for a moment, soaking and enjoying each other’s company. Life will go crazy again the minute they step outside, but reality can wait a little longer.

Bruce traces Clark’s shoulders and neck with small kisses. His hands roam freely, rediscovering every inch of Clark’s skin.

“Oh,” Clark moans, “someone’s horny,” he presses his rear to Bruce’s swelling cock.

“Do you want it?” Bruce whispers and roughly pinches his nipple. Clark believes that the passionate kiss is enough of an answer. He turns around and now they are embracing, frotting and devouring each other’s lips under the stream. Before Bruce halts abruptly to catch a breath, Clark is already hard and panting with need.

“Lube,” Bruce says gruffly. A hard smack lands on Clark’s ass and echoes in the room.

“Ouch,” Clark pouts. Of course it does not hurt him, but the tingling feeling is a proof of how powerful the slap really was. He watches as Bruce moves quickly to the cabinet. Water drops run down his body and fall on the tiles. Everything about Bruce is mature and defined – Clark honestly does not get why the man often feels insecure about his age. He is at the peak, raw, masculine, all hard edges and rough angles that make _Superman_ go weak in the knees.

Clark props himself against a wall when Bruce gets back with a bottle of aloe gel. He smiles and floats a little upwards.

“Where you think you’re going?” Bruce asks, eyes focused on Clark’s protruding dick.

“Nowhere,” Clark grins wickedly, “I’m exactly where I wanna be.” He raises his legs to pull Bruce closer, then locks them behind the man’s back.

Bruce gasps and attacks Clark’s mouth with a new rush of excitement, fingering him sloppily. Clark moans softly with every nudge until he cannot take it anymore.

“Now,” he whispers into his lovers lips. The aloe gel thumps loudly on the floor. Clark finally feels complete. So full, so good. He cups Bruce’s handsome face, rubbing at the harsh stubble. Bruce looks lost, more delirious with each thrust. He nuzzles against Clark’s neck, not being able to hold his gaze any longer.

“You love it, don’t cha,” he growls and speeds up.

“Yeah,” Clark squeaks embarrassingly. His nails will probably leave ugly marks on Bruce’s back, but he is past the point of caring. “Do me good, daddy.”

It is the final straw. Bruce pounds into him with brutal force, all of his strength concentrated to fuck Clark through the wall. Water splashes everywhere with each smash. Clark does not even need to touch himself: his blood is boiling, waiting for the release as if it was salvation incarnated.

“Like that, like that, don’t stop…” He comes with an incoherent moan. His thighs are shaking as he struggles to keep them up until Bruce reaches the finish line. The swoosh of running water drowns out the sound of their ragged breathing, interrupted only by a sweet kiss that has a lot in common with gratitude. 

\---

 “How about I get a plug for that sweet ass of yours, hmm?” It is obvious that Bruce finally had his coffee. He is wide awake and back to his usual antics. His palm rests on Clark’s butt cheek as they stand in the kitchen: Clark making pancakes, Bruce being a distraction. “To keep my cum inside after I fuck you in the morning? You’d think about my cock all day. At work… And when you’re wearing the suit… Then you’d come to me all nice and loose.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have precisely zero shame?” Clark giggles. Suddenly his eyes go wide. “Bruce.”

“What?”

“Some could say that it would be a… _bat plug.”_

Bruce does not talk to him for the rest of the morning. Clark is too busy with not dying from laughter to notice.


End file.
